


you’ll be mine tonight

by Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Sub Din Djarin, bottom Din, gender-neutral language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He’d come to you mask-less, broken, looking for distraction.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	you’ll be mine tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing reader fic everrrrr and i tried to keep it as gender neutral / vague as i could so everyone could enjoy it. it really is just a glimpse into some smut though; i mean, who can blame me? mask-less din _begs_ to be showered with love and affection and told how pretty he is!!!!

He keens at your touch, oversensitive and desperate, body caught between leaning into you and leaning away. _Touch-starved,_ you think, not for the first time. It’s obvious in the way Din acts. Reacts. Obvious with how _easy_ it is to get him like this: a breathless, panting, frantic mess, with skin flushed red and glistening with sweat.

“Look at you,” you say. It’s almost a grunt, passing through your lips as you fuck into Din’s tight heat, one hand digging against his hip as he arches, your name caught in his mouth, slurred as he grows closer and closer to release. You can’t help but lift your hand to slide your fingers through his sweaty locks, brushing his hair away from his forehead with a touch shockingly tender. “My pretty little _slut_ ,” you tell him, voice soft and affectionate. The way he shuts his eyes, mouth parting as a shiver runs down his spine, only tightens that pit of arousal in your abdomen, and you double your efforts when you fuck into him again. 

He’d come to you mask-less, broken, looking for distraction. You hadn’t asked and he hadn’t offered, but the absence of his kid spoke volumes. It was enough to assume, and none of the assumptions were pretty. There was no way you’d’ve been able to deny him, not when you’d seen the look in his eyes, not when you’d seen how expressive his face could be. It was beautiful— _he_ was. But the emotion that twisted his features was something else, something special. He’d never learnt how to mask his pleasure or his pain—had never _needed_ to—and it gets you hot and bothered, to see so plainly the power you have over him. To be faced with how he falls apart at your touch, how he _begs_ you for it.

“Please,” he says, pushing back against you, soft but guttural, almost broken. “ _Please._ ”

Who are you to deny such sweetly uttered pleas? You lean to kiss him as you fuck him harder, licking his mouth open as he starts to shake beneath you, his body trembling as he slips over the edge and comes, a noise caught in his throat as his hands reach around you, grip tight, grounding. You hope there’ll be bruises later.

“Good boy,” you tell him, nursing him through it. It’s almost a coo. You shift to leave little nips against his jaw, his throat. Love the way he whines when you smooth the pain with your tongue. “ _Beautiful_ boy…” You kiss him again—haven’t seemed to be able to stop. It’s addicting, what can you say? He hasn’t quite got the hang of it and the inexperience drives you wild. “That’s it…”

He looks up at you, glassy-eyed and sweaty, his body like liquid. The gratitude is obvious, and it fills your chest with unexpected affection, turns your touch tender again.

“I’m not done with you yet,” you promise him, your own arousal still burning through you like molten lava, and he smiles in response: slow and languid, almost breathless. _Beautiful._

“Good,” he says, and pushes back against you again.


End file.
